Saving Ginny
by Jai Lupin
Summary: Ginny's been taken by Voldemort in Harry's sixth year. But is everyone too protective of Harry to let him save her? Some OotP spoilers...in fact, just don't read my stories unless you've read OotP ;-) *Just updated*


Disclaimer: These people don't belong to me...wish they did, but I can't write as well with them as Joanne K. Rowling does. This takes place in year six.  
  
Voldemort had Ginny. Harry didn't know what to do. He was running upstairs, getting his broom, but just as he left the dormitory, Ron and Hermione both grabbed his arms and prevented him from moving.  
  
"Come ON, I don't have time for this!" Harry yelled at them, struggling to get away.  
  
"Harry, you aren't going. This is what Voldemort wants!" Hermione said exasperatedly. Ron reluctantly nodded.  
  
"It doesn't matter what he wants! He can't have Ginny!" Harry shouted angerly.  
  
"Harry, mate...you can't go..."  
  
"Ron, it's your sister! I have to!"  
  
Ron swallowed hard and said, "Look, I know someone has to save her, but it can't be you. I'm not loosing both of you to You-Know-Who."  
  
Harry glared at Ron. If he would just let go, Hermione wouldn't be able to hold Harry back. It was up to Ron. If he would just let Harry go, he could get there in time to save Ginny.  
  
"Ron, forget it! Just let me go!"  
  
"Harry, don't you get it? Voldemort knows you! I've been telling you this since last year before the Department of Mysteries! He knows that you...er...have this thing..."  
  
"If you're talking about my SAVING-PEOPLE-Thing, I don't want to hear it! He may know me, but it doesn't matter, because Ginny needs help and no one but us and the Order knows!"  
  
"Harry, EXACTLY. The Order already knows about it. They'll save Ginny!"  
  
"No, they won't! Ron, your mum and dad aren't being let out of headquarters either! Dumbledore won't let them! Didn't you hear him today? When he told us?"  
  
Ron looked like Harry had just taken away his only hope.  
  
"You're right Harry..." he mumbled.  
  
"WHAT?! Ron, Harry isn't right! If he leaves this school, he could die!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"So could Ginny!" Harry yelled over her.  
  
Ron let go of Harry's arm, and Harry ran for the portrait hole.  
  
Harry was just about to leave the common room when Ron and Hermione came running down.  
  
"Wait--" Hermione said, out of breath. "--Harry. We're--We're coming."  
  
Harry wasn't pleased with this at all.  
  
"If you two get hurt--" he began.  
  
"You think we weren't thinking the same about you? That's why we're comeing. If you get hurt, I'll..."  
  
She didn't need to finish the sentance. He noticed that Ron had his broom in his hand, but Hermione didn't have one.  
  
"Er--Hermione?"  
  
"I'll get a broom on our way by the broom shed."  
  
And sure enough, they ran out of the castle, Hermione grabbing a broom from the shed as they went, and then all of them kicked off to find Ginny.  
  
Harry was leading the way, towards the place described in Voldemort's note. He flew until he got to London, then turned East and continued until he saw it--two dozen death eaters and about 40 dementors forming a wide circle around a girl on the ground and a hooded man.  
  
Harry dived, landed in the circle, heard Ron and Hermione do the same, and ran to Ginny. She was stunned. Picking her up with his wand still in his hand, he pointed it at her for an instant, muttered, "enervate," and let her awake.  
  
"Ha! Harry Potter, once again," said a cold voice belonging to the hooded figure. Harry saw red, slitted eyes flash under the cloak.  
  
"See, girl?" Voldemort added to Ginny, "You'll have to watch him die for you. He can't resist saving someone."  
  
Harry shouted, "Missletonia!" and a bludger came speeding out of the end of Harry's wand, hitting Voldemort square in the chest.  
  
Voldemort recovered quickly, and said, "Crucio!" with his wand pointed at Harry, but just then, Ginny had pulled him down to avoid the curse. Ron and Hermione raced over to them.  
  
Harry shouted, "RUN!" just as Ron and Hermione got to him and Ginny. Taking her wrist and pulling her and his Firebolt up, he got on.  
  
"Avada--" Voldemort was saying in a cold--but now shaking--voice.  
  
"Get on, Ginny! Hurry!" he said. But she was already getting on before he even said this. Harry kicked off the ground as soon as she was secure, just missing three stunners. He raced back West, never hearing Voldemort finish the Killing Curse.  
  
Ron and Hermione were just behind him. He heard an "Ow!" from behind, but decided to keep flying until they got to the protection of Hogwarts. If he turned around to see Ron and Hermione, Ginny would fall off. The Firebolt was faster than Ron's or Hermione's brooms, so Ginny and he were both fine. He just hoped that Ron and Hermione were too.  
  
It felt like forever before they got to the gate with winged boars, and once they touched down, Ginny jumped off the broom and lay spread out on her back. Harry followed her example, too exausted for words. True, all he had done was run in there, grab Ginny, and fly away, but for the time it took, his heart was pumping double-time and his head was throbbing.  
  
Ron touched down next, threw his Cleansweap 11 beside Harry's Firebolt, and lay down as well. Hermione was next, although she didn't lie down. Instead she put her hand on her cheek.  
  
Harry leaned up with all his stregnth to see that Hermione was sporting a long, bloody gash. Harry recognized it as the same curse Snape had used on his father in Snape's Pensieve.  
  
"Hermione, are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I think I'll just...go to Madam Pomfrey."  
  
Harry felt an obligation to get up, so he pushed off from the ground and, along with Ron and Ginny, escorted Hermione to the hospital wing.  
  
"It won't stop bleeding," she muttered in the hallway.  
  
Ginny had lifted her head and opened her mouth. Harry hadn't heard her speak so far, and he turned to her very abruptly to see what she was about to say.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to come. He was just using me like he used Sirius..."  
  
"Don't worry about it, we got out fine, aside from Hermione's cut."  
  
"I'm sorry. Next time, don't bother. That's twice you've saved my neck."  
  
"Oh, is there a limit now to how many times I save your neck?" Harry asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, yes there is! So don't do it again. You're risking your neck every time you save mine," Ginny added, blushing pink.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind. But anyway, if I leave school after hours again, I'll be expelled."  
  
"So STOP LEAVING IT!" Ginny yelled. "You always have this insane urge like this is all your problem!"  
  
Harry laughed, "Well, we're fine, so just forget about it, alright?"  
  
"Harry, Ginny's right. I don't think--" Hermione said.  
  
"Chill, Hermione! No one died! Come one, this shouldn't be such a big deal..."  
  
"Harry, promise me you won't go out of bounds again."  
  
Harry eyed Hermione, then looked for Ron's support. He was surprised to see him looking favoringly at Hermione.  
  
"Harry," Ron began, "Hermione's right, you know. You should stay in here."  
  
Harry sighed. There was no use trying to persuade everyone that he could go "out of bounds" if he wanted to. No one would listen. Instead, he sat down, took a large piece of chocolate from the side table, and took a bite.  
  
"I know you don't like it Harry, but we care about you. And even though you left school to save someone, you might very well leave school next time and make us lose YOU..." Ginny said.  
  
Harry shrugged, took another bite, and slowly, the four students began talking about school.  
  
"You know, if Dumbledore announces this..."  
  
"Snape'll be furious that we left school again."  
  
Yeah, but not nearly as annoyed as Malfoy will be, the great git."  
  
Finally, they left the hospital wing for the common room, joking about good nicknames for Snape and Malfoy. 


End file.
